


Dolorosos Desentendimentos

by Finholdt



Series: Delicious Demonfire [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mar'i is very sorry, Roof Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: ATENÇÃO! SE VOCÊ FOR DICK GRAYSON, SE FAÇA UM FAVOR E NÃO LEIA ISSO!Cedo ou tarde Mar'i teria que contar a verdade para Damian sobre a tal "mudança". Seria constrangedor mas teria que ser feito. Damian entenderia... Não é? Não é?![continuação de Deliciosos Desentendimentos]
Relationships: Mar'i Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Delicious Demonfire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971604
Kudos: 8





	Dolorosos Desentendimentos

Considerando tudo, Mar’i concluiu que poderia ser pior.

Pelo menos, era o que ela dizia para si mesma enquanto encarava a tela escura do celular, ainda com a cabeça girando.

Em defesa a ela, Mar’i precisou de uns dias para poder conseguir parar de gritar internamente toda vez que sequer pensava em falar com o Damian novamente. Não que ela se arrepende do que fizeram, mas ela não conseguia parar de pensar que ele a esganaria quando descobrisse que tudo não passou de um mal-entendido.

Sendo sincera consigo mesma, o único motivo que ela sequer ligou para ele hoje, depois de uma semana inteira de puro silêncio entre eles ( _não papai não vou para gotham hoje, ah não também não estou no clima de ir para a torre titãs, que tal eu fazer as patrulhas com você?_ ), foi porque _Damian_ mandou mensagem primeiro, perguntando quando seria a mudança dela.

Mar’i ficou tão mortificada enquanto encarava o celular que ela cogitou mudar de número simplesmente para não ter que lidar com isso.

Mas não, Mar’i era uma mulher adulta. Ela pode muito bem falar com o homem com quem ela perdeu a virgindade. Estava na hora de ela parar de fugir dos seus problemas.

Quando ela enfim se recuperou do choque, Mar’i voou discretamente para um canto mais afastado, onde sabia que ninguém a escutaria e ligou para Damian.

— Grayson. — Foi como ele atendeu o telefone. Era impressão dela, ou ele parecia quase... cauteloso? — O que foi?

— Humm... Oi, Damian...

Silêncio.

— Bem? Eu não tenho o dia todo. — Agora ele estava impaciente. — Achei que você já estaria em Tamaran a essa hora. O que foi, está enrolando?

— Eeentão... Sobre isso... — que X’hal a ajudasse — Eu conversei com o meu pai e...

Aqui ela pausou, refletindo como falar a verdade. E então considerou _torcer_ a verdade para algo menos ruim.

“... o convenci a adiar a viagem por um tempo.”

Mas não, Mar’i sabia que não poderia mentir assim para ele, não seria justo.

— Grayson, eu vou desligar, me liga quando seu cérebro lembrar como se forma frases completas-

— Espera! — Era agora ou nunca. — Escuta, eu preciso que você entenda que foi um acidente, ok? Foi só um mal entendido e eu nunca quis te enganar ou algo assim.

Ela aguardou para ver se ele diria mais alguma coisa, mas ele disse nada. Ela certamente tinha sua atenção agora.

— Hum... Então, aparentemente eu não vou mudar para Tamaran. Só... viajar por um tempinho durante as férias, sabe, daqui uns meses.

O silêncio de Damian era ensurdecedor.

— Uh. D-Damian? Alô? Você me ouviu? Eu disse-

Então ele desligou. Na cara dela!

Pensando bem, talvez ela mereça isso. Tuuudo bem, depois... Bem, depois ela lida com isso. Não é como se ele fosse a evitar para sempre.

**[...]**

Ele estava a evitando.

Francamente, ele nem mesmo a _olhava_. O que deixava as reuniões na Torre Titã levemente constrangedoras, para dizer o mínimo. Sem falar quando o pai dela inventava de fazer treinos conjuntos na caverna, em Gotham, com todos os outros. É, é, eles tem que trabalhar juntos e tudo o mais, mas toda vez que Mar’i se via presa em um lugar com o Damian, que estava fingindo que ela não existia, e com o pai, ela só pensava em adiantar a maldita viagem e ir logo para o sistema Vega, beeem longe.

Por isso, foi nada menos do que choque o que Mar’i sentiu quando abriu a porta de casa e viu Damian Wayne do outro lado.

— Você demorou. — Ele disse, sentado em _seu_ sofá como se fosse o dono do lugar.

Sério, depois de _semanas_ de silêncio _isso_ era a primeira coisa que ele dizia para ela?!

Mar’i não conseguiria interromper as chamas roxas em seu cabelo nem se tentasse.

— Você tem muita coragem de entrar assim na minha casa- O que você fez, arrombou a porta?!

— Richard me deu uma cópia da chave. — Damian respondeu, entediado. — E você está atrasada, ele tinha me dito que você estaria em casa há vinte minutos.

— _Cadê_ o meu pai, falando nele?

Damian fez um gesto a dispensando. — Viajou com os Titãs sênior. Não deu muitos detalhes, só pediu para te avisar que ele não sabe quando volta.

Mar’i tentou engolir o calafrio que subiu pela espinha com essas palavras. Ela sabia muito bem que isso era _normal_ e que não havia _motivo_ para se preocupar – pelo menos não ainda.

— E você não podia simplesmente mandar uma mensagem? — Ela perguntou, irritada.

Bem, o que ele esperava?! Que depois de semanas ignorando-a, Mar’i simplesmente o receberia com sorrisos e beijos? Rá!

Ele a encarou, sério. Parecia a estar analisando naquele jeito esquisito dos Robins e Mar’i se forçou a não recuar e devolveu o olhar dele na mesma intensidade. Depois de um tempo, ela não podia mais aguentar o silêncio e foi sentar-se no outro sofá, de frente para Damian.

— Eu queria falar com você, e não acho que seria apropriado por mensagens.

Ela quis o questionar mais sobre isso, simplesmente por birra, mas segurou a língua e esperou. Não daria esse gostinho a ele.

— Depois... daquela noite... Você sumiu completamente. O que eu achei normal, já que você provavelmente tinha pendências que precisavam ser resolvidas, como a sua educação, notificar os Jovens Titãs... Achei estranho que os dias estavam passando e você não tinha dito uma palavra que fosse sobre a sua mudança para os outros. Afinal, você é tão popular que no minuto que comentasse algo assim com eles, eles surtariam e não falariam de outra coisa. Quando eu saía com o Asa Noturna – o que, aliás, foi bem complicado considerando que demorei conseguir o olhar no olho de novo -, também estranhava o seu silêncio. Sua única filha estava mudando de _sistema solar_ e ele não falava nada a respeito? Muito estranho.

Quando mais Damian falava, pior Mar’i se sentia. É claro que o detetive nele ficaria desconfiado com o silêncio dela.

— Então eu pensei... Talvez a viagem fora adiada e ela esteja com vergonha de me encarar de novo depois do que fizemos, considerando que era para ser uma _despedida_.

Mar’i não sabia o que dizer quanto a isso, então esperou enquanto ele parecia reorganizar seus pensamentos.

— E então você ligou. E basicamente me disse que tudo aquilo foi por _nada_. Sem sentido. Você entrou no meu quarto, mexeu com a minha cabeça e então _sumiu._ Então é, eu entendi muito bem qual era o meu lugar nessa história toda. Se a sua cabeça-oca nunca tivesse ouvido a conversa alheia e entendido tudo errado, você nem sequer teria beirado Gotham. De repente, o seu sumiço começou a fazer muito mais sentido.

Ela abriu a boca para tentar se justificar, mas Damian não deixou que ela falasse. Queria terminar.

— Achei melhor poupar a nós dois o constrangimento e simplesmente não ter que lidar com você. A última coisa que eu precisava era ver mais alguém com arrependimento nos olhos quando olhava para mim.

Damian continuaria falando, mas Mar’i sentiu que bastava. Ela precisava esclarecer as coisas _agora_.

— Eu estava com medo de que você fosse me odiar! O único arrependimento que senti foi de não ter esclarecido as coisas com você antes, mas eu estava envergonhada! Não pelo que fizemos, e sim porque fui uma idiota apressada! Acha que não lembro o quanto custei para te fazer acreditar em mim quando eu disse que te queria? Ugh, e se _você_ estivesse arrependido? Ou pior, e se você se sentiu coagido a transar comigo por causa de toda a história de sair do planeta para então descobrir que tudo não passou de um maldito _mal-entendido?!_

Damian piscou. — Como assim apressada?

— Sério? — Ela o olhou incrédula. — Você só ouviu isso de tudo o que falei? Ugh.

— Dizer que você se considerou apressada a quanto ter relações comigo só me leva a crer que você já tinha pensado nisso _antes_.

Oh-oh.

— Você tá focando nas coisas erradas, como sempre. Sequer ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?

— Ah, eu ouvi muito bem, pode acreditar. — Aqui ele começou a sorrir enquanto a encarava, e não de um jeito gentil. — O que eu _não_ estou ouvindo é a sua negação quanto a minha afirmação anterior.

Nesse momento, Mar’i ficou feliz por ainda estar com o anel holográfico que o tio Vic havia dado para ela, para se passar como humana. Assim ela pode revirar muito bem os olhos para Damian.

— Tira isso. — Ele disse abruptamente.

Mar’i ficou tão chocada que uma parte distante de sua mente se perguntou se foi isso que Damian tinha sentido quando ela invadiu o quarto dele naquela noite.

— Estou falando do anel holográfico. — Ele explicou impaciente. — Quero olhar para _você_.

Mar’i não saberia descrever o sentimento que subiu em seu peito com isso. De repente tudo ficou muito quente e a próxima coisa que ela sentiu foi o baque da sua cabeça atingindo o teto. Damian olhou para ela achando graça.

— Você realmente se contenta com pouco.

— Cale a boca! — Ela reclamou enquanto tirava o maldito anel.

— Ótimo, agora posso fazer isso.

— Isso o qu- ah!

De repente, tão rápido que Mar’i não pode deixar de ficar admirada, ela sentiu Damian a segurando pelo tornozelo e a puxando para baixo. A próxima coisa que ela sentiu foram os lábios de Damian sendo pressionados contra os dela.

O que, sinceramente, não estava ajudando em toda a questão de que ela estava tão feliz que acabaria saindo voando até a estratosfera.

— E então? Vai negar? — Ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela. — Há quanto tempo você anda tendo esse tipo de pensamentos quanto a minha pessoa? Não sei se me sinto lisonjeado ou não.

— Cale a boca e me beija.

Diferente da primeira vez, dessa vez eles se beijaram com calma. Sem pressa e toda a excitação pelo momento os consumindo. Mar’i mordiscou o lábio inferior dele e abriu a boca, o provocando. A respiração dele vacilou, mas Mar’i não o deixou se afastar, segurando seu rosto firmemente enquanto colava o corpo no dele. Automaticamente, as mãos de Damian voaram para a cintura dela, apertando-a.

O que foi uma coisa boa, porque de repente Damian não estava mais no chão.

Ele interrompeu o beijo, perplexo, e olhou para baixo.

— Você sabe mesmo como levar o ego de um cara para as alturas.

Mar’i grunhiu, enojada.

— Você tem que parar de falar com o meu pai, já tá fazendo piadas ruins igual ele.

— Tt. E então, dá para me colocar no chão?

Ela fingiu pensar no assunto, para então sorrir de um jeito que Damian se recusa a dizer que o fez formigar.

— Tenho uma ideia melhor.

Então colocou as duas mãos no torso de Damian e os girou para que ele ficasse contra o teto, tendo apenas ela como apoio. Damian arregalou os olhos, apertando-a.

— Ei, enlouqueceu?

— Provavelmente. — E então o beijou de novo.

E de novo.

Mar’i estava praticamente o esmagando contra o teto de casa, mas considerando que ela era a única coisa que o impedia de cair de cara no chão, ele não deve estar se importando muito. Todo o corpo de Mar’i estava colado no de Damian e ela não conseguiria impedir sua mente de voltar para a última vez que eles estavam juntos assim nem se quisesse. Era terrível! Toda vez que ela lembrava daquelas horas no quarto de Damian, seu corpo respondia. Sentiu as chamas roxas em seu cabelo aumentar e todo o corpo dela esquentar. Suspirou contra os lábios dele e se afastou um pouco, tentando se acalmar.

— Você... está quente.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele. Damian fechou a cara.

— Você me entendeu. O que foi? Está com febre? Se bem que vocês tamareanos estão sempre quentes, só que a última vez que você ficou- _oh_.

— É uma reação fisiológica. — Ela citou monotonamente. — Não significa nada.

— Humm... — Ele murmurou para si mesmo, torcendo um cacho em chamas dela. — Me pergunto quantas vezes você já queimou assim por minha causa.

Mar’i gemeu, indignada. — Assim você não me ajuda a esfriar.

Ele a olhou sereno por um momento antes de sorrir de um jeito _nada_ sereno.

— E quem disse que eu quero que você esfrie, _princesa_?

Ela piscou, absorvendo isso. Bem, pelo visto Mar’i não era a única que estava afim de uma parte dois. Não podia ser, não com ele a chamando de _princesa_.

Mar’i então apertou mais o seu corpo com o de Damian, e requebrou os quadris. Podia sentir os mamilos em seus seios endurecendo sob a blusa e mais uma vez se admirou por não estar usando sutiã. Nesse ritmo ela vai acabar abolindo a peça de roupa de vez. Damian suspirou uma vez e então voltou a devorar sua boca. Ele parecia um homem faminto, tentando tomar cada pedacinho dela para si. _Humano idiota, você já me tem._

Mais ousado, ao contrário da última vez, Damian não hesitou em colocar as mãos dentro da blusa dela e apertar seus seios. _Ah_ , o maldito lembrava o quão sensível ela era ali. Mar’i não conseguiu refrear o gemido alto que escapou quando ele a apalpou, abrindo mais as pernas em resposta. Ela firmou os joelhos contra o teto e tirou as mãos do rosto de Damian para os colocar no teto. Algo lhe dizia que ela precisava os firmar melhor ali, ou então uma tragédia aconteceria.

Felizmente, essa foi uma ótima ideia, pois deixou o seu cerne diretamente contra a ereção de Damian escondida sob o jeans. X’hal abençoe as saias.

Testando águas, Mar’i rebolou uma vez contra ele e gemeu alto com a deliciosa fricção que recebeu. O próprio Damian parecia totalmente _acabado_ , aquela era uma expressão que ela sabia que jamais esqueceria.

— Ah... Você... Não é justo, Damian. — Ela resmungou, esfregando-se contra o pau dele. Os rostos deles estavam tão próximos que Mar’i se viu afundada em um mar verde. — Você tá me arruinando para qualquer outro cara.

Os olhos dele escureceram enquanto ele sorria selvagem.

— Ótimo. — E a beijou forte. A língua passou da fase de exploração, agora ele estava simplesmente a reivindicando. Ele mesmo começou a se esfregar contra ela, fazendo movimentos como se quisesse meter nela por cima da calcinha. — Porque você já me arruinou para qualquer outra há muito tempo.

Mar’i não saberia dizer por quanto tempo eles se beijaram contra o teto da sala de estar. Em algum momento Damian conseguiu puxar a blusa dela para cima e a língua dele estava fazendo maravilha em seus mamilos. A cada lambida dele, o corpo dela reagia, fazendo-a se esfregar ainda mais contra ele. A fricção era deliciosa. Tudo o que ela queria era que Damian entrasse nela de uma vez, mas _X’hal_ aquele era o melhor tipo de tortura que poderia se impor.

Damian não estava reclamando também.

— Eu quero você, princesa. — Ele disse, mordendo o pescoço dela. — Eu te quero nua, quero você na minha boca.

Como ela poderia sequer _reagir_ a isso? Mar’i fincou os dedos tão forte contra o teto que pode sentir o gesso cedendo enquanto ela efetivamente fazia 10 pequenos buracos no teto. Os quadris deles se chocaram, em sincronia, e de alguma forma a fricção ficou ainda _melhor_. Mar’i pôde apenas o beijar mais uma vez antes de o orgasmo a atingir.

**[...]**

— Sabe — Mar'i disse em tom de conversa. —, taí uma coisa para se fazer antes de morrer: sexo no teto. É assustadoramente excitante.

Eles estavam deitados na cama de Mar’i, olhando para cima. Depois da experiência da sala, Damian exigiu uma segunda rodada _no chão, muito obrigado._ E então Mar’i achou justo fazerem de novo contra a parede, já que ela voava e não teria o problema de equilíbrio. Aqui, ambos já desistiram de permanecer com alguma peça de roupa que fosse, foram então para o banheiro na suíte dela... Juntos. E de lá para a cama, onde enfim pararam para absorver o giro que aquele dia havia tomado.

— Tt. Você tem que melhorar sua conversa de travesseiro.

— Ei! — Ela indignou-se. — Pelo menos estou falando algo! Você não falou mais nada depois da... Terceira... Ou quarta vez. E olha que você tava bem faladeiro antes!

— Prefiro ficar olhando para você.

Bem, o que dizer depois _dessa_?

— Não tô gostando dessa história de você me deixar sem palavras, Damian, não é assim que isso funciona.

— Será? — Ele sorria para ela, um sorriso genuíno, e não seus costumeiros sorrisos zombeteiros. — Bem, não posso contrariar a minha _princesa_ , não é mesmo?

Ela sorriu, montando em cima dele. Ele ajeitou uma mexa de cabelo dela para trás da orelha, parecendo completamente confortável em estar embaixo dela. Como tem que ser.

— Isso mesmo.

Eles se beijaram um pouco mais, sem pressa. Ambos estavam evitando ter outra _conversa_ mas chegou o momento de deixar as cartas na mesa.

— Bem — Começou Mar’i, assim que se afastou para respirar, ainda montada nele. —, vamos lá. Sem suspenses ou mal entendidos dessa vez.

— Você escolheu um local muito interessante para ter esse tipo de conversa. — Ele respondeu, inclinando os quadris para cima e tirando a concentração de Mar’i.

— Ahh... Espera! X’hal, você é _insaciável_. Já vamos chegar lá, isso é importante.

Damian suspirou, resignado, antes de se inclinar para pegar a coberta e então cobri-la.

— Bem, não dá para prestar muita atenção em qualquer outra coisa com você nua bem na minha frente. — Ele se justificou, irritado por estar demonstrando o seu constrangimento.

Mar’i riu de leve, fingindo não notar como o seu coração esquentou com isso.

— Enfim! — Ela continuou, animada. — Não posso ter deixado mais claro o que penso de você.

Damian ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de dizer:

— Não exatamente. Você me acha um parceiro sexual aceitável, mas só.

Ele não parecia magoado ou irritado quando disse isso. Falou em tom de verdade absoluta, resignado.

— Ei! Que diabos você pensa de mim, afinal? — Aqui Mar’i sentiu os cabelos se acenderem em indignação. Ele parecia estar insinuando- — Acha que eu faço isso com qualquer um? Preciso te lembrar que você é o meu _primeiro_ e _único_?

— Não seja ridícula. — Ele disse ríspido. — Não estou dizendo que você tem um harém particular. Só quis dizer que eu não tenho expectativas infundadas só por causa do que fizemos.

Mar’i abriu a boca para protestar quando percebeu algo.

— Expectativas. Você _quer_ ter expectativas sobre mim, Damian?

Ele olhou para a parede, incapaz de continuar a encarando. Mar’i poderia dar pulinhos de alegria ou ver o tom rosado cobrindo as orelhas e bochechas dele.

— Eu não disse isso.

— Mas também não negou. — Ela provocou. Sentindo-se misericordiosa, continuou sinceramente: — Porque eu quero ter expectativas sobre você, Damian.

O rosto dele tremeu como se ele quisesse voltar a olhá-la, mas fisicamente se impedisse.

— Isso não é algo bom. Todo mundo que tem expectativas sobre mim acaba decepcionado hora ou outra.

— Damian Wayne. — Ela chamou-o, assertiva. Hesitando, ele se virou para olhá-la nos olhos. — Você é lindo, é esperto e tem um coração muito mais gentil do que demonstra. Ninguém com tantos bichos de estimação pode ser uma pessoa ruim.

Ela se inclinou, encostando sua testa na dele para olhá-lo bem nos olhos.

— Se eu te mandar uma mensagem de bom dia e boa noite, você vai responder?

— Uh- É claro, por que razão eu te ignoraria-

— Se eu te chamar para ir no cinema, você vai comer toda a pipoca?

— Primeiramente que nunca vi sentido o hábito de dividir pipoca sendo que eu posso perfeitamente comprar um para cada-

— Se eu te beijar, você vai me beijar de volta? Vai me chamar de princesa? Vai continuar me olhando como se eu fosse a garota mais bonita que já viu?

— Você está me fazendo perguntas retóricas ou está sendo propositalmente óbvia? Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que qualquer um com olhos te acha a mulher mais linda que já viu?

Ela sorriu.

— Essas são as minhas expectativas, e até agora você está se saindo surpreendentemente bem nelas.

— ...Isso significa o quê? — De longe, Damian pareceria desconfiado, mas assim tão perto, Mar’i podia sentir o quão acelerado o coração dele estava. Ele estava inseguro.

— Isso significa, _habibi_ , que se você quiser, nós podemos ver até onde isso — Fez um gesto com o dedo, apontando para ambos. — vai dar.

— ...Você quer ter um relacionamento romântico? _Comigo?_

— Eu quero você, Damian. Mas se você não quiser o mesmo, tudo bem. Esperei, o quê?, seis anos para te beijar. Posso esperar mais, tamareanos são bem pacientes.

— Não precisa chegar a tanto. — Murmurou. — Você vai se arrepender disso, mas que seja. Vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim antes que recobre os sentidos.

_Idiota, idiota, você não faz a menor ideia que eu já-_

— E como você pretende fazer isso? — Mar’i provocou, se esfregando nele.

— Algumas ideias me vêm na cabeça. — Ele sorriu.

— Conte-as.

— Vou fazer melhor. — Ele a girou de uma vez, ficando por cima e sorrindo como o idiota presunçoso que era — Vou _te mostrar._


End file.
